The overall goals of the enrichment component are to 1) catalyze collaborative interactions among Center members, 2) enhance the conceptual, technical, and methodological expertise of UAB-UCSD investigators, 3) spur the development of new, innovative projects that emphasize potential translation to clinical studies, and 4) facilitate the training of the next generation of investigators interested in kidney- related research. The specific aims are to: (i) Facilitate interactions between Center members; (ii) Enhance the pipeline of students interested in careers in clinical nephrology and renal research; (iii) Develop the renal scientific expertise of trainees and junior investigators utilizing a portfolio of training modalities, in particular, maintain a Summer Students Training Program (SSTP) for Medical students interested in kidney-related research; (iv) Work synergistically with existing training grant programs to enhance the environment for these trainees; (v) Foster mastering the art of reproducible science to maintain rigor, reproducibility and transparency; (vi) Leverage institutional funds and existing infrastructure at UAB and UCSD, by conducting a campus-wide monthly O?Brien Center Lecture Series with live video-presentations at UAB and UCSD, and by co-sponsoring speakers presenting original kidney-related research in seminar series? run by other departments and centers; (vii) Sponsor targeted symposia and conferences, including the Annual Comprehensive O?Brien Center Symposium and the AKI/PKD Renal Symposium; (viii) Provide for new methods development, technology acquisition, and development of novel lines of investigation by sponsoring nano- and micro-sabbaticals; (ix) Utilize a web-based interface to facilitate communication and dissemination of information. In the current funding cycle interactions between Center members have been amplified, new collaborations have come to fruition, innovative training modalities have been realized and novel research questions have been achievable due to dissemination of established methodologies acquired by new investigators. 48 trainees were supported by the SSTP and trainees published 32 papers. Evaluations for the enrichment activities were uniformly outstanding. These efforts have enhanced the field of AKI research by increased publications deriving from Center members? efforts and by acquisition of new funding by Center members. In this proposal, these efforts will continue to mature through the use of a dynamic and integrated enrichment program providing resources to investigators at all career levels and across the spectrum of investigatory approaches.